A New Year's Deal
by Evilsister95
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and the gang is at Time Square. Unfortunately, Kenshin couldn't make it leaving Kaoru to be quite miserable. So what happens when he shows up at the countdown? How exactly does he make up for his absence?


**AN:**Well Happy New Year everyone! I got this idea tonight literally, so I just had to share! Tell me what you think! :)

**A New Year's Deal**

Megumi shrieked hysterically as she opened the door to their hotel room, taking action Misao bounded into the room with her kunai handy. Surveying the room she saw a sweatpant clad Kaoru eating from a tub of chocolate ice-cream. Spoon still in mouth, Kaoru raised her eyebrow at Megumi's dramatization.

"Oh god, it's hideous! Misao do something!" Ducking when a 'mysterious' flying object was thrown her way, Megumi smirked. Glaring Kaoru got up and put her hand out, gesturing Megumi to return the 'mysterious' flying object so she could resume eating. Grinning Megumi kept the spoon out of Kaoru's reach, while Misao ranted.

"Kaoru! Get dressed! What the heck are you moping around for? Hasn't this been your dream to see the ball drop at Time Square!" Misao waved her hands around wildly trying to get a reaction out of the now seething Kaoru.

"That was **not **my dream!"

"Oh you're right, sorry for the mix up. It was more along the lines of sharing a romantic kiss with your loving boyfriend that lasts the entire countdown before the ball drops!" Megumi input cheerily.

Putting her hand to her face in a thinking motion, Misao nodded eagerly, "Yeah, yeah! I remember! And wasn't her reasoning that it would be _so _romantic to kiss through the last seconds of the year, and start the new year like that as well!"

Slapping her forehead, Kaoru growled, "Well in case you ladies haven't noticed, my boyfriend isn't around! He has work! So I'm going to watch T.V while you guys go indulge yourselves in your ever amazing love lives!"

Flopping back on the bed, Kaoru flipped through the channels without watching anything. Rolling her eyes, Megumi leaned forward and grabbed the remote. "No more sulking! You're coming with us and that's final!"

Smirking, Kaoru sat up and said, "You can't make me do anything, I'll stay here if I want to!"

"Oh yeah? Well how badly do you think Ken-san will feel once he hears his precious Kaoru wasn't able to attend the ball drop because he wasn't there," Megumi mocked as she watched gleefully as Kaoru's eyes widened horrifically.

"Oh shit.." Kaoru jumped out of bed and ran to her suitcase finding anything suitable to wear, throwing her friends a glance she growled, "Help me find something!"

"Gladly! Just as long we can burn these clothes after!" Megumi tackled Kaoru's suitcase while Misao gathered her makeup.

"NOW! Time to doll you up! Maybe you'll meet a nice young man, and you can make Kenshin regret not being here when you look this damn fine!" Misao winked before getting to work.

"Right cause I'm so going to pick up a guy on our five year anniversary! That would just be the icing on the cake for today!" Laughing at Kaoru's sarcasm, Megumi and Misao shared a mischievous look.

Struggling to breathe and get through the crowd, Kaoru sighed as she watched her friends meet their significant others. She nodded at Aoshi and smiled as a way to communicate, 'Happy New Year' and made her way to hug Sano.

"Hey there Missy!"

Tackling him in a bear hug, Kaoru ruffled his hair much to his protest. "I missed you rooster! Where have you been lately?"

Putting a hand near his heart, Sano let out a girlish squeal, "Aww you missed me girlfriend? Trust me I could not go on a day more without your beatings," smacking his head lightly Sano continued, "Oh wait that's right I could!"

Sticking her tongue out, Kaoru looked toward the clock, only five more minutes until midnight. Sighing slightly, she thought back to when she first heard Kenshin would not be able to make it on their trip to New York. She had offered to stay with him and celebrate New Year's together, but Kenshin being ever so polite and considerate had told her to have fun with her friends, as he would be stuck in the office most of the day. She shook her head angrily, '_What kind of boss doesn't give their employee New Year's Eve off?! Hiko, that's who! Damn him! When I get back, I'm going to castrate that man!' _

As if vibes of anger were radiating from her, she received no trouble from the crowd as she pushed through to find her friends.

"Kaoru there you are! Let's go the countdown is about to happen!" Misao pulled her along as they neared Time Square, or as close as they were going to get to it. She could hear people beginning the countdown. Kaoru groaned as she watched couples around her start making out at the count, '_That's what Kenshin and I are supposed to doing!' _

_10..9...8..7..6_

Kaoru looked over at Megumi and Misao, who looked immensely happy, too happy, and that only heightened her suspicion, '_Megumi NEVER smiles! What's going on?'_

Just as she was about to walk over and interrogate them, someone tugged on her arm. Turning back, she didn't see what was coming until she felt a soft pair lips crashing on her own.

_He _connected with her first and brought his hand around to stroke her back, feeling the bare skin there he growled slightly. Knowing other guys could be looking, or touching her skin, he kissed her more passionately, trying to imprint himself on her. He subconsciously heard the countdown and smiled, fully content with the fact he was able to make Kaoru's romantic notion come true. They would kiss into next year, if she would just stop being so unresponsive. Melting, Kaoru worked her lips harder. She was going to give him the damn kiss of a lifetime for making her miserable. Smiling wickedly, Kaoru ran her hands through his hair and sighed internally. '_He's too good to me, that man.' _

_5..4..3..2..1_

Kaoru smiling against the pair of lips, recognizing them to be none other than Kenshin, softly whispered, "Oh, Kenshin."

Hearing the surrounding uproar, Kenshin pulled Kaoru even closer to him.

"Marry me, Kaoru," he said softly.

Getting up on her tippy toes, Kaoru brought herself closer to Kenshin and stared at his lips before licking her own. At this display, Kenshin stiffened. Blowing her breath and slowly going in for a kiss, she tenderly said, "Of course."

She scraped at his shoulders and chewed eagerly on his lips. He used more force as he kissed her, hoping that she'd completely melt into his hands or into his mouth. He'd never tasted anyone like he was tasting her.

She moaned and that is when Kenshin realized they were in public. Grinning he pulled back from her, and chuckled, "If I had known completing your fantasies would get you to be this loving, I would've done it a long time back."

Blushing, Kaoru embraced him tightly. Finding her place at the crook of his neck, she breathed, "I missed you so much."

"I know, baby," smiling he once again pulled back and got down on one knee, "Megumi and Misao promised to kill me if I didn't do this is, quote, 'in the most magical way possible'. But Kaoru, they're right when they say that. You deserve all that, and I hope that once we are married you will bring that magic into my life every day. I have known you for eight years, Kaoru Kamiya. And in all those eight years, you have brought me nothing but joy, and a few bruises," smirking at her reaction Kenshin continued, "So I ask you, would you please honor me with being my bride?"

Smiling, Kaoru got down on her knees and pulled Kenshin into another embrace stroking his hair, when she heard catcalls in the background. Sniffing slightly, she got up and smacked Sano for ruining the moment, before returning to the anxious looking Kenshin.

"So will you?"

Smacking him lightly, she kissed him full on the lips, before speaking, "I already said yes!"

Pulling her down, Kenshin opened the blue velvet box and took out a simple silver band; gesturing for Kaoru's hand he placed the ring on her finger, before whispering, "Beautiful."

Pecking her forehead, he turned to his friends with an enormous grin, when Sano opened his mouth.

"Guess that means you and the Missy are getting another hotel room tonight eh?"

At that statement a fist connected with Sano's face, Kaoru looked at Megumi who shrugged "He deserved it."

Laughing at that, Kaoru turned to the man beside her and held him tightly, before seductively whispering, "I love you Kenshin, but you're going to pay for deceiving me"

His eyes widened at her sultry tone, and he stammered, "I..I..l-...lo-.. love you too, Kaoru."

Grinning at his reaction Kaoru laughed and pulled at his hand through the crowd, knowing that her night was certainly looking up now.

**AN:** Well that's it! Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
